Numerous multisectional vessels are known such as shown in UK patent application No. GB 2173744A of 1986, which discloses numerous methods of joining the ship sections none of which teach or suggest bolting watertight sections together to permit dry docking less than the entire vessel. The closest art known to me at the filing of this application for joining multiple watertight working sections of a vessel having a propulsion section including crew quarters and having eating and living facilities are the following patents:
______________________________________ Germany DAS 1,100,495 1961 United Kingdom 902,908 1962 U.S. Pat. No. 957,820 1910 3,508,514 1970 3,557,742 1971 3,614,938 1971 3,787,911 1974 3,799,199 1974 3,816,865 1974 3,878,806 1975 4,356,784 1982 4,522,145 1985 ______________________________________